


Spider-Man & Scarlet Spider: Angst

by CainFitzgerald3



Category: Marvel, Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction, Frustration, Gen, Gwen Stacy Lives, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Gwen Stacy, One Shot, POV Third Person, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CainFitzgerald3/pseuds/CainFitzgerald3
Summary: WARNING: This one-shot contains minor violent and sensitive content that may trigger readers."Angst" explores the aftermath of an alternate version of "The Night Gwen Stacy Died." After saving Gwen Stacy from the Goblin, Peter's relationship with Gwen is strained and he is left traumatized by the event. It puts him at odds with his cousin (Kaine Parker, a.k.a. the Scarlet Spider), due to Kaine's violent methods. Now at the lowest point of his life, Peter questions himself about being Spider-Man in the first place.An AU Scarlet Spider/Spider-Man one-shot fanfiction by Cain Fitzgerald.DISCLAIMER: All rights to the characters belong to Marvel.
Relationships: Kaine (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Kaine (Spider-Man)/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	Spider-Man & Scarlet Spider: Angst

**Author's Note:**

> • DISCLAIMER: All rights to Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider, and related characters belong to Marvel.
> 
> • This is something that I wrote for fun. The fanfic is set sometime after an event similar to "The Night Gwen Stacy Died." Except Gwen survives, the Goblin gets a head trauma, and both Peter and Gwen are traumatized by the event. Which leads to Peter being depressed. (Oh, and there's no "Clone Saga" in this universe. However, Kaine is still in the universe and related to Peter in a way.) I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> • (I'm on Instagram! (@cain_the_writer) Feel free to follow me and talk to me! :) You'll get updates on my projects too)

_(One afternoon...)_

On a rooftop, there was the sound of something solid being punched, accompanied with sounds of frustration and anger coming from a young man. The young man, in his early twenties, kept laying punches to the solid, grey object. His eyes widened, filled with anger, with his attention still on the object. After several punches, he laid one last punch to the object, breaking it into pieces. The pieces fell into the ground, along with other pieces of stone. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, his slightly bloodied fist was visibly shaking. He let out a scream of anger and frustration, not caring if anyone would hear it.

Afterwards, the young man sat on the ground alone, tending his sore bloodied fist. As he looked at it, he sighed and shook his head slowly, before turning to the orange sky, fixated with the sight.

Suddenly, he heard something not afar. A familiar sound of a string attached to a building, fighting against the wind. Followed by a thud on the rooftop. The youngster turned around and saw someone older, albeit identical to him. It was his cousin.

"Why are you here, Kaine?" the latter groaned before turning back to the sky.

Kaine sighed and approached him, "Peter, I just want to be with you, that's all."

The older twin sat beside the younger one. Kaine gave a concerned look to Peter, before turning to the latter's bloodied fist that were slowly healing. There were visible marks of small wounds. He then noticed pieces of stones on the ground. The sight made the former cringe and looked away.

There were silence among the two, until...

"Why did you do it?"

Kaine looked at Peter, "What do you mean, Pete?"

Peter turned his attention to Kaine, "Why did you give the Goblin a head trauma?" The younger twin asked with a stern tone.

Kaine shook his head, chuckling a little, giving a look of disbelief. "For once again, I had to do what I have to," he simply replied, "For our own good, Pete. I can't let him live with the knowledge of who we are. And he would endanger Gwen again if he did."

Hearing that, it prompted Peter to shoot back, "You didn't have other alternatives?"

"No! I didn't," Kaine sighed, "He knows too much. And besides, he almost killed the ones close to me! What else was I supposed to do?!" (*Kaine is referring to Peter and Gwen.)

It made Peter speechless. He couldn't respond to what his cousin said. He didn't agree with Kaine's violent methods, but at the same time it was necessary for their own good.

The younger twin closed his eyes, facing down, deep in thoughts... All of this superhero business was just...taxing. It was too much.

"Why did I even become Spider-Man...? All it did was ruin my life and my relationship..." Peter thought out loud.

Kaine's attention was still on his cousin, listening intently.

"All I ever wanted was to help around...and protect my home..." Peter tightened his now healed fist and screamed, "IT ONLY BECAME A CURSE TO ME!"

He was about to punch the ground. But at the very last second, he hesitated. Too much... It was all too much. He could feel himself shaking. And like an animal released from its cage after a long time, painful tears began to come out of his eyes.

Unable to bear seeing the painful breakdown, the older twin immediately put his hand on Peter's shoulder, patting him gently. Then he pulled his cousin to an embrace.

"There, there... It's alright, Pete. Let it all out."

Peter was sobbing pretty hard. But somewhere deep in his heart, in the midst of all darkness, he could feel a comforting, soothing warmness. It eased the burden feeling inside. Slowly, the tears and sobs stopped, followed by a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Kaine... Thank you..." the younger twin spoke in a weak voice, filled with gratefulness.

Kaine simply smiled and patted his cousin's shoulder as a sign of 'You're welcome.' He then looked to the horizon. His smile faded, wondering how things would end for them...  
Perhaps something darker awaited in the shadows... A downfall of a hero.

**\- THE END -**


End file.
